


Phoenix Rising

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Ember Star [1]
Category: magical creatures - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Ember Star is a phoenix cat destined to live for at least 10, 000 years. However, she's different from other phoenix cats. She forms bonds with mortal creatures, can tap into deep magic, and can remember people and events from centuries ago.Follow her as she and her friends/family travel the kingdom helping those that can't help themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there's no confusion, yes the events and some of the characters were inspired by STAR WARS: Rebels. Also a phoenix cat is like a griffin except more cat than bird. They have the over all appearance of a lion or a cougar with the wings, tail, and headdress of a phoenix.

Ember Star's mother and father always told her not to become attached to any creature other than another phoenix cat; not because they believed other creatures to be inferior but because phoenix cats live such long life spans that she would have to watch her friends grow old and die while she remained young. But, when Ember Star left her family to join the Mystic Knights and learn to control the magic she was born with ultimately becoming the only Mystic Knight to be classified as an animal, it became hard to follow that advice.  
For over 900 years, she served the Mystic Knights faithfully until war broke out and she served as a general alongside her fellow knights until the war ended. Thats when things took a dark turn and many of her friends were killed. For a year, she lived on a remote island with an old friend she helped train years ago and then in turn help him train his own student until she heard the magic call her to another island. There she crossed paths with another old friend she helped train and helped defeat the kings men that took over the small island. When the battle was over and her friend was ready to move on and continue the fight against the king, Ember Star would have loved to have stayed by her side. But her friend was grown up and fully trained; as dangerous as the path she was about to take was, she would find her way and could look after herself. Besides, there was someone else who needed Ember Star more than she did  
Nearly fourteen years had passed since that dark day and Ember Star looked just the same now as she did then. The only change was the bandana she now wore around her neck. Though everyone knew that phoenix cats couldnt be killed, she felt it best not to advertize that she was once a Mystic Knight. The chimera next to her, however, had changed a lot in that time. It had been twelve years since the magic had lead Ember Star to him and in that time Aiden had grown up. Having lost his teacher on that dark day, he had spent a year trying to survive on his own. Thats when Ember Star had found him and picked up his training where his teacher had left off.  
For several years, it had been just the two of them. Then they had met a young female sphinx named Lyra six years ago. Eighteen at the time, both Lyra and Aiden had been drawn to each other and Ember Star wasn't about to try and keep them apart. For eight years, Aiden had nothing to keep him going. Ember Star wasnt surprised when the two got married six months later and, nearly a year after they met, a female chimera/sphinx cross Aiden and Lyra named Twyla after Aiden's first teacher was running around the ship. Five years later, they were joined by a male griffin named Goff and a fourteen-year-old female chimera pup named Kandie and a fourteen-year-old male chimera pup named Sam. Add Lyra's cybernetic wolf Radar to the mix, and they were quite the unusually family. All negatively impacted by the king, they had been doing what they can to help those that were suffering under his rule the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as she had taken off, Ember Star realized that she had made a mistake. Her cat side was modeled after a lioness so she was built for power and strength but she couldn't hope to keep pace with a fast moving cub in a crowed street by simply running after it. Her wings would have given her an advantage but the ally way was too narrow and too crammed with shops for her to spread her wings. Another thought crossed her mind. This was a cub and it was very likely that Ember Star would run right into an over-protective mother and possibly a protective father. However, she pushed this thought aside since she couldn't sense any other phoenix cats in the area.  
> The cub veered out of the city and into the open land. This would give Ember Star the advantage. She would have the ability to run flat out and the space to use her wings.

Ember Star sniffed the air. Another phoenix cat was close by but she couldn't pinpoint where it was or if it was a male or a female. This wasn't good. A female would be edgy having another female in her territory (especially if she had cubs) and things could be even trickier with a male. If he was older, he would be protective of his family. If he was younger, he would show interest in her and she would be forced to let him know that she wasn't interested in taking a mate. None of these things was good; she couldnt afford a fight right now.  
"Ember," Aiden said to get her attention.  
"Coming," Ember said.  
The pair walked past the merchant stalls and right by a tall griffin with a lion half that was golden brown and an eagle half that was brownish gold and dressed as a bounty hunter just like Aiden. However, where Aiden was wearing yellow and deep blue which showed off his tan fur and brown horse main and tail, the griffin was wearing blue and a silvery gray. Ember Star swished her tail as they past, a signal to the griffin to get into position. She did the same when they past a pair of fourteen-year-old chimeras, one wearing battle armor and the other dressed in mismatched clothes of an orange shirt, and ripped jean. Like Aiden (and like all chimeras) they had the head of a wolf, the ears of a bat, and a main and tail like a horse though, where Aiden and the male pup's mains and tails looked scruffy (like all male chimeras) the female pup's had a wave to them (like all female chimeras). The pups' fur was also a much lighter tan and female's main and tail were dyed aqua and light blue and the male's were auburn.  
The scent hit Ember Star again causing her to stop and take a deep breath. She could tell that the phoenix cat was closer than it was before but she still couldn't tell where it was. But she couldnt focus on that right now; she and her friends had a mission to complete. Just as they had distracted the king's men and were ready to get what they came for it happened; a little street thief stole one of the packs of food from one of the crates; a cat the size of a lion cub. With yellow fur, orange markings on its paws and face, and a bright red feathery tail and headdress and red fire like wings, there was no doubt as to what kind it was; a phoenix cat like her only much younger. Ember Star could also tell that it was a female and the one she had been smelling.  
"I'll stop her," Ember Star said as she took off after the cub.  
As soon as she had taken off, Ember Star realized that she had made a mistake. Her cat side was modeled after a lioness so she was built for power and strength but she couldn't hope to keep pace with a fast moving cub in a crowed street by simply running after it. Her wings would have given her an advantage but the ally way was too narrow and too crammed with shops for her to spread her wings. Another thought crossed her mind. This was a cub and it was very likely that Ember Star would run right into an over-protective mother and possibly a protective father. However, she pushed this thought aside since she couldn't sense any other phoenix cats in the area.  
The cub veered out of the city and into the open land. This would give Ember Star the advantage. She would have the ability to run flat out and the space to use her wings. The cub skidded to a stop in fount of a cluster of rocks and Ember Star stopped right behind her. The cub looked at her with big, green eyes and it finally struck Ember Star: this cub was young. Judging by her small size, Ember Star pegged her at just under 100 years old; still a baby by phoenix cat standards. Ember Star sniffed the air trying to scent another phoenix cat and let out a yowl to call the cubs parents to her but nothing happened. She looked at the cub.  
"Where are your mom and dad?" she asked.  
The cub cocked her head to one side, clearly not understanding what Ember Star was saying. It was entirely possible that she was still too young to speak Common. She tried again in the phoenix cat language and got immediate results but what she learned gave her pause. The cub's parents had been taken and the cub left behind. Ember Star sighed. There were no other phoenix cats in the area. As crazy as things were for her and her friends, she'd have to take the cub under her wing and look after her until she was old enough to take care of herself. She did it years ago with Aiden and Aiden and Lyra were raising a five-year-old in all this. Bending down, she picked up the cub and flew off in the direction of the meeting place she and her friends had set up in case they got separated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "M-m-," the cub said as if trying to talk.  
> Ember Star's ears perked forward. Could the cub be trying to say her first word in Common?  
> "Mama," the cub said looking directly at Ember Star.  
> "Oh no," Ember Star said. "I'm not your mama. My name is Ember. Em-ber."  
> "Em-," the cub said, trying to say her name. "Em-, Ember Mama."  
> "No. Ember."  
> The cub tilted her head to the left.  
> "Mama. Ember. Mama Ember!"

"I can't believe you brought that little rat here," Goff said.  
The cub peeked out from behind Ember Star's forelegs. Her green eyes were as big as when Ember Star first saw her. Ember Star brushed her with the tip of her one wing and purred down at her in an attempt to make her feel safe. She then looked up at the griffin, her own green eyes narrow.  
"She's just under 100 years old, Goff," she said. "That's a baby by the standards of my kind. I couldn't just leave her alone."  
"Trust me, Goff," Aiden said. "Ember raised me from the time I was fourteen and I know when she means business."  
"Well I for one think the cub is cute," Kandie said.  
"Me, too," Sam said. "She looks like a Minnie Ember."  
The door opened and a five-year-old ran in followed at a slower pace by a golden sphinx wearing a red shirt and blue pants. The child, Twyla, was wearing a blue dress and was the perfect blend of features from both her parents. Twyla looked at the little cub before looking at Ember Star with a big smile on her face.  
"Is this your baby?" the little chimera/sphinx asked.  
"Kind of," Ember Star said. "I didn't give birth to her but I will be looking after her."  
"Oh, okay," Twyla said, clearly not knowing or not caring that the cub had caused trouble for the adults earlier. "Let's play."  
Before her parents or Ember Star could stop her, Twyla picked up the little cub. The cub squealed and wiggled out of Twyla's grasp. Once her paws hit the ground, she ran to Ember Star and buried her face in her forelegs, making the little mewing noises that cubs often did when seeking comfort from their mothers.  
"What's wrong?" Twyla asked.  
"Nothing, sweetie," Lyra said putting her arms around her daughter. "She's in a new place surrounded by new people and is just a little nervous."  
"She's a baby," Ember said. "At least as far as my kind is concerned. She's under 100-years-old. She can speak the phoenix cat language but, while she understands it, she can't speak Common yet. I don't even thinks she's learned how to fly."  
The cub yawned, showing tiny fangs. It was clear that she was getting tired.  
"I'm going to take her to my cabin so she can take a nap," Ember said before picking the cub up and leaving the common area. Once the door closed behind the two phoenix cats, Sam turned to Aiden.  
"How old is Ember?" the younger chimera asked.  
"Just under 1,000," Aiden answered. "She's just a teenager by her kind's standards."

\---

"Okay, little one," Ember Star said. "While you take a nap, I'm going to help my friends."  
The cub looked at her from the bottom bunk. Ember Star had taught her how to get on and off it by jumping on to the top bunk and then jumping off.  
"M-m-," the cub said as if trying to talk.  
Ember Star's ears perked forward. Could the cub be trying to say her first word in Common?  
"Mama," the cub said looking directly at Ember Star.  
"Oh no," Ember Star said. "I'm not your mama. My name is Ember. Em-ber."  
"Em-," the cub said, trying to say her name. "Em-, Ember Mama."  
"No. Ember."  
The cub tilted her head to the left.  
"Mama. Ember. Mama Ember!"  
"No. Just Ember."  
The cub tilted her head back to right, confused. Ember Star sighed.  
"Never mind," she said. "You can call me Mama Ember if you want."  
The little cub yawned again and snuggled into the blankets on the bunk, quickly falling asleep. Ember Star quietly left the room.  
"Sweet dreams," she whispered.

\---

"Did she tell you her name?" Lyra asked.  
Ember Star shook her head.  
"I don't think she knows it," the phoenix cat replied.  
"We have to call her something," Kandie said.  
"Trouble," Goff said.  
Ember Star gave him a look.  
"I kind of like Solar Flare," Sam said.  
Ember Star looked at him.  
"I do, too," she said.  
"Then it's settled" Aiden said. "The cub's name is Solar Flare."  
Twyla hid a yawn behind her hand.  
"Looks like someone else is ready for a nap, too," Lyra said.  
"I'm not sleepy," Twyla said in the same manner that all little kids ready for a nap but not really wanting to take one use.  
But her mother took her to her cabin knowing that her daughter was in fact ready for a nap.  
"Now we have two trouble makers on board," Goff said, walking off.  
Ember Star watched him. She knew that, while he sounded upset, he would come around eventually. It was just how griffins were. Right now she had other things to think about. It's not like this would be the first time she stepped into the role of mother figure but it had been a while. At least this time she would have help.


End file.
